The Story Ending On The Road
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: OS - House et Cuddy se séparent, la petite Rachel en subit les conséquences... Fic classée rating T en raison des descriptions assez poussées pouvant choquées certaines personnes.


**Titre**: The story ending on the road  
**Auteur: **Lisa-Edelstein  
**Situation par rapport à la série: **post-final saison 7 / hors saison 8  
**Spoilers: **Contient des informations sur le final de la saison 7  
**Disclaimers: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient... Pas même House *snif*

**Note: **J'ai écrit cette fiction après qu'une idée me soit venue en pleine nuit... J'en ai d'ailleurs rêver la nuit suivante, et donc, j'ai ainsi pu y insérer des descriptions que j'espère assez réalistes.  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **Enjoy**

* * *

**The story ending on the road**

_« - Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu comprends ? _Cracha-t-elle au visage de celui que l'on pourrait maintenant qualifier d'ex-petit ami_. _

_- Parfait ! _Répondit-il d'un ton suffisant tout en la toisant_. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse la garde de Rachel sans amener l'affaire au tribunal ! _

_La jeune femme réprima à grande peine un rire nerveux, et s'approcha davantage de l'homme lui faisant face, martelant au passage son torse d'un indexe accusateur. _

_- Dois-je te rappeler que ton casier judiciaire est aussi long que la liste de course d'une famille de dix enfants ? Que ton petit séjour à Mayfield amoindrit encore tes chances d'obtenir la garde exclusive, ou même partielle, de ma fille ? _

_Il tenta de répondre quelque chose qui pourrait contrer les arguments foutrement justes de Lisa, mais rien ne lui vint assez rapidement à l'esprit, et son ex-compagne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. _

_- Laisse moi aussi te rappeler que ton coup de folie de l'autre fois est à lui seul une raison suffisante pour prouver que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper d'un enfant ! On ne défonce pas la façade de son ex avec une voiture pour lui rendre une vulgaire brosse à cheveux, ou pour une quelconque autre raison d'ailleurs, quand on est un adulte équilibré ! _cria-t-elle en ponctuant ses phrases par de vifs gestes des bras.

_- Je suis adulte. _Répondit-il bêtement, écrasé par le poids de son passé qui menaçait à présent de l'empêcher de continuer à voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille_. _

_- Peut-être, mais tu es loin d'être équilibré. _Conclut-t-elle d'un ton sans appel._ » _

**HHHHHHHHHHHH**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ah oui, une énième remarque du diagnosticien sur la façon qu'avait Lisa d'élever sa fille : sa fâcheuse manie de céder au moindre caprice que lui faisait la petite, ou encore la mauvaise habitude qu'avait prit Rachel de dormir avec sa maman quand House n'était pas encore là, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence son refus catégorique de dormir dans sa propre chambre lorsque le médecin avait refait son apparition dans la vie de Lisa...

La jeune femme s'était vexée et avait répliqué par quelques raisons totalement inacceptables, ce qui avait entrainé une hausse du ton chez le spécialiste en maladies infectieuses, qui cru bon d'énumérer tous les défauts de sa compagne. Cette dernière avait renchérit pour ne pas rester sur le banc de touche et des mots vite regrettés, mais irréversibles, avaient été prononcés.

- Réveille toi ma chérie, _dit Cuddy d'une voix douce tout en caressant la joue de Rachel. _Allez mon amour, il ne faut pas que nous soyons en retard au tribunal.

La petite ouvrit enfin ses petits yeux tout bouffis de sommeil, et bailla en s'étirant de tout son long. Sa maman lui offrit alors un baiser comme seules les mamans peuvent le faire. Un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse servit sur un petit plateau d'argent, agrémenté d'un magnifique sourire.

- Bonjour petit cœur, _murmura Lisa en embrassant de nouveau le front de sa fille. _Il est l'heure pour ma petite Rachel préférée de se lever pour déjeuner et se faire toute belle ! _Continua la jeune mère d'une voix douce, pleine d'amour._

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis l'altercation entre les deux médecins, et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Lisa avait tenté de protéger sa fille de la pression que lui procurait la convocation au tribunal, mais maintenant que le grand jour était arrivé, elle ne pouvait continuer comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait s'entretenir avec la petite.

- Chérie, tu sais pourquoi les messieurs du tribunal veulent nous voir ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la sortir du lit. _

- Par ce qu'on n'a pas vu papa depuis longtemps ? _Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie tout en saisissant la main de Lisa qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. _

- Exactement... _Marmonna Cuddy. _Tu sais chérie, maman t'a déjà expliqué pourquoi papa n'habite plus avec nous. Et bien... Tu lui manques et il aimerait te voir plus souvent, tu comprends ? Alors il a demandé aux messieurs du tribunal de l'aider à pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, parce que je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec lui. Seulement voilà, maman n'a pas confiance et j'ai peur que, si papa gagne le procès, il ne s'occupe pas bien de toi. Tu te rappelles quand tu as avalé une pièce de monnaie alors qu'il devait te surveiller ? C'est la perspective que de telles choses se reproduisent qui me fait peur. _Poursuivit-elle en versant lait et céréales dans le bol de Rachel. _

La fillette saisit sa cuillère et commença à engloutir son petit déjeuner en ne prêtant qu'une faible attention aux paroles de sa mère. Après tout, à bientôt cinq ans, rares sont les enfants capables de comprendre les problèmes que doivent gérer les adultes ! Et même si Rachel était très intelligente pour son petit âge, elle vivait dans le petit cocon clôt d'une vie dénuée de la moindre complication.

- Rachel, écoute maman s'il te plait. C'est vraiment important. _Dit Lisa en haussant le ton et en empêchant sa fille de porter la cuillère pleine à sa bouche. _Si le juge te demande avec qui tu veux habiter, tu lui réponds papa House ou maman ?

Cette conversation bien trop sérieuse pour la fillette finit par l'agacer, et Rachel commença à s'agiter. Lisa soupira, en comprenant qu'elle attendait trop de sa fille, et qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information en s'y prenant ainsi. Elle lâcha la main de la petite et la laissa continuer de manger.

- Mange mon Ange. Dépêches toi, que l'on puisse passer à la salle de bain avant de partir.

L'endocrinologue s'éloigna pour se préparer, gardant toute fois un œil sur la petite. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avant qu'elles ne se rendent à l'injonction du tribunal...

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

Une petite heure plus tard, Cuddy se gara sur le parking du tribunal. Sur son trente-et-un, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur beige pâle assortit à une jupe cintrée de la même couleur, et elle portait un chemisier noir constellé d'imprimés rouges et blancs. Les chaussures à talons vertigineux étant aussi au rendez-vous, elle incarnait le mélange chic d'une beauté naturelle doublée d'un style strict totalement assumé. Rachel tenait la main de sa maman et tentait vainement de suivre les grandes foulées imposées par la doyenne. La petite portait une jolie robe vert pâle avec des sandales style spartiates, de couleur blanches. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de part et d'autre de son visage et formaient deux nattes.

- Allez viens Chérie, dépêche toi. _La houspilla Cuddy. _

- Tu marches trop vite maman ! _Se plaignit la petite en tirant sur le bras de sa mère pour la faire ralentir. _

- Shuut mon Amour, on est bientôt arriv... _Commença Cuddy avant d'être interrompu par un House en costume et cravate. _

_- _Hello Moustique ! _Cria House depuis l'autre coté de la route, ignorant totalement Lisa. _

Rachel émit un petit cri d'excitation en apercevant celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, et lâcha la main de Lisa pour courir à sa rencontre.

- Papa ! _Cria la petite en s'engageant sur la chaussée. _

- RACHEL ! _Hurlèrent House et Cuddy à l'unisson, tout en se précipitant dans la direction de la petite. _

- RACHEL ! _Hurla de nouveau Cuddy alors qu'une voiture approchait à toute vitesse de sa fille. _NON !

Le bruit strident de freins sur l'asphalte, les cris des personnes présentent aux alentours. Un bruit de collision. Le hurlement d'une mère qui déchire la quiétude habituelle. Un petit corps désarticulé projeté à plusieurs mètres du lieu de l'impact. Des pleurs, des cris. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le silence. Un bruit de talon martelant le sol à un tempo rapide...  
Le sang de Cuddy se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'elle accourait vers le petit corps de sa fille étendu à même la route. Le corps de la fillette était recouvert d'hématomes et de blessures allant de l'égratignure, provoquée par le frottement de l'asphalte sur les parties non habillées de la petite, aux fractures dues au choc avec la voiture.

- Mon bébé, ma petite fille... Rachel, tu m'entends ? Chérie, serre les mains de maman si tu m'entends. _Parvint à articuler Lisa entre ses larmes. _Je t'en supplie, serre mes mains mon Ange... Serre-les... _Finit Cuddy dans un murmure. _

House arriva lui aussi près du corps inerte de sa fille. Il s'agenouilla aux cotés de Lisa, faisant fi de la douleur que lui procurait sa jambe. Retrouvant vite ses réflexes de médecin malgré la situation, il glissa sa main contre le bras de Rachel pour atteindre le poignet de la petite et ainsi pouvoir prendre son pouls.

- Pouls à 117 battements par minute, elle est en état de choc. _Annonça-t-il d'une voix où pointait l'inquiétude. _

- Mais bien sur qu'elle est en état de choc ! _Explosa Cuddy. _Ma fille vient de se faire percuter par une voiture et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'elle est en état de choc ? _Lui hurla-t-elle, totalement hystérique. _Ne la touche pas. House, ne la touche pas !

La jeune femme repoussa son ex-compagnon et prit sa fille tout contre elle, dans un mouvement purement protecteur, restant assise au beau milieu de la chaussée. Elle la berça doucement, lentement, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et se perdre dans la chevelure si belle et soyeuse de sa fille, à présent souillée par le sang et collée par la sueur.

- Rachel, je t'en supplie, parle moi... Répond moi mon Ange... Il faut que tu me parles... _Murmura Cuddy tout en continuant de bercer la fillette. _Maman est là... Tout va bien se passer mon Cœur, tu es une grande fille forte... Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer... _Tentait-elle de se convaincre, la voix brisée par le chagrin. _Je t'aime mon bébé, tu m'entends ? Maman t'aime... _Chuchota Lisa à l'oreille de sa fille tout en caressant les cheveux de la petite. _

Elle se retourna ensuite vers House, qui regardait la scène, impuissant. Après avoir alerté les secours, il n'avait pas osé s'imposer auprès de Lisa et la déranger dans un moment aussi terrible. Elle le foudroya du regard et se leva, gardant toutefois Rachel dans ses bras. Le sang de la fillette imbibait désormais les vêtements de sa mère et formait de tristes filets le long des membres de la petite, qui pendaient misérablement dans le vide, pour finalement s'égoutter lentement au sol.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute House ! Tu trouves le moyen de détruire tout ce que tu approches ! _Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. _Va-t-en... Va-t-en ! _Répéta l'endocrinologue en criant de nouveau. _Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille, tu m'entends House ?

Le diagnosticien resta un moment interdit, les paroles de Lisa lui semblaient lointaines et étouffées, comme dans le brouillard. Il fixait les gouttes de sang rouler le long du bras de Rachel, et tomber une à une, comme un sablier égrainant les secondes, amenuisant petit à petit les chances de survie de la petite. Son regard parcouru de nouveau le corps meurtri de sa fille, et pour la première fois, il remarqua l'angle étrange que semblait adopter son bras droit et sa colonne vertébrale. Il admira le visage de Rachel qui semblait étrangement serin, malgré les coupures et autres égratignures qui le composait désormais.

Le médecin ferma les yeux et respira profondément, sentant chaque parcelle de son monde s'écrouler, son univers défaillir et tomber en morceau.  
Soudain, le corps de leur fille se crispa, puis tous ses muscles se détendirent à jamais, laissant un dernier soupir franchir les lèvres de la petite.

Lisa, qui avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, laissa House lui prendre Rachel des mains et la poser délicatement au sol.

- Cuddy, bouges toi ! Elle fait une embolie pulmonaire ! _Lui cria House sans l'espoir de la faire réagir._

La jeune femme s'agenouilla aux cotés du diagnosticien et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle retira sa veste et la plia sous la tête sa fille pour lui donner un peu de confort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-elle à House alors qu'il commençait un massage cardiaque. _Ne la touche pas ! Arrête, tu lui fais mal ! _Cria Lisa en laissant de nouveau sa douleur prendre le control de son esprit._

De nouveau, elle fit reculer House pour se charger elle-même de la réanimation de Rachel, lui interdisant une nouvelle fois de l'approcher. Elle plaça ses mains sur le torse de la petite fille et commença le massage : ses gestes furent d'abord hésitants, mais ils prirent rapidement de l'assurance.

- Allez mon Ange... _Murmura-t-elle en laissant de nouveau les larmes l'assaillir. _Accroche toi Chérie, maman a tellement besoin de toi...

Un, deux, trois, quatre... vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente. Insufflation.

- Rachel, reviens ! _Cria Cuddy, essoufflée mais déterminée à ramener la fillette à la vie. _

Un, deux, trois, quatre... vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente. Insufflation.

Un, deux, trois, quatre... vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente. Insufflation.

House, le visage dévasté par la peine et la douleur, se décida enfin à arrêter Lisa. Il fallait se faire une raison... La petite Rachel n'était plus... Et s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de la fillette ne la ferait plus revenir, il en était certain. Il déposa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Lisa et la tira lentement en arrière.

- Lisa, arrête... C'est fini... _Parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix brisée. _

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! _Lui répondit sèchement la doyenne, d'une voix dévastée tout en continuant le massage cardiaque. _Jamais je n'abandonnerai ma fille, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! _Termina-t-elle dans un sanglot. _

Un, deux, trois, quatre... vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente. Insufflation.

- C'est finit Lisa... Laisse-la à présent, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire... _Dit-il péniblement._

Il la tira vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs. La jeune femme laissa libre court à sa douleur, et ses larmes imbibèrent la chemise de son ex-compagnon. Elle se recula pour prendre le corps sans vie de Rachel dans ses bras, avant de se blottir elle-même de nouveau dans ceux de House.

- Mon bébé... _Continuait de répéter Lisa, totalement perdue. _Mon petit ange... N'oublie pas à quel point maman t'aime... _murmura la doyenne en embrassant le front ensanglanté de sa fille. _Je t'aime ma Rachel. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle enfuit son visage dans le cou de House en étouffant une nouvelle crise de larme, et enlaça leurs mains, celle de Rachel entre les leurs.

- Papa aussi t'aime ma chérie... _Conclut-elle à l'arrivée des secours. _

- C'est fini Lisa... _Prononça House avec difficulté, réalisant petit à petit que jamais plus il ne verrait Rachel courir ou même rire. Le menton posé sur le haut du crâne de Lisa, il lui murmura tout en les berçant toutes deux. _C'est fini. Tout est fini.

House soupira et enlaça les deux seules femmes ayant marquées sa vie à jamais, en essuyant péniblement les larmes sur ses joues rugueuses. Il tendit ensuite le bras vers le visage inerte de la petite et ferma les yeux de leur fille, croisant son regard terne dénué de l'étincelle de vie qui l'animait auparavant, pour la dernière fois.

**End**

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ma fiction vous a plu... Je sais, c'est pas très gaie tout ça... Enfin bref, j'attends vos commentaires et vos réactions avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
Plein de bisous ! _


End file.
